Your Hands
by kimhasei
Summary: Minho berbicara banyak lewat genggaman tangannya. Stray Kids. Jisung & Minho. Bukan bxb, maybe bromance. YANG SUDAH NONTON EP 5 MARI BAPER BERSAMA GAES.


Halo. Udah berapa abad gw gak nulis hahahaha...

Setelah lama gak ngikut Kpop lagi, akhirnya gw punya waktu buat ngintip bentar ke Kpop lagi. Mulai dari PD 101 yang lagi _booming_ di kampus gw, hingga akhirnya gw tertarik nonton Stray Kids. Ada yang ngikutin juga?

YOK AH KALEAN KALEAN YANG SUDAH NONTON EP 5 MARI KITA BAPER BERSAMA ;;;;;;_;;;;;;;

.

.

 **Stray Kids | Jisung & Minho**

 **bukan yaoi/bxb. mungkin nyerempet bromance?**

 **\- happy reading -**

.

.

" _Jisung-_ ie _… sewaktu evaluasi, aku diminta melakukan_ rap _dan kau menggenggam tanganku. Aku masih mengingatnya. Karena genggaman tanganmu, aku dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Ketika evaluasi kedua, aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Apa mungkin karena kau tidak menggenggam tanganku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _-:-_

 _._

 _._

 _(1)_

"Hyung _, mau air?"_

 _Setiap pagi, saat Jisung memasuki ruang latihan, Minho pasti sudah ada disana, tengah menari ataupun sedang tepar karena lelah. Dan Jisung pasti menawarinya air mineral yang sengaja ia beli lebih banyak, meskipun Minho punya air mineralnya sendiri. Satu botol mana cukup untuk kerja keras Minho._

" _Ah, terima kasih."_

 _Minho orangnya tidak banyak bicara, tapi Jisung tidak masalah dengan itu. Sembari menunggu_ member _lain datang, Jisung seringkali duduk melihat Minho latihan. Minho sering mengajaknya latihan berdua sambil menunggu yang lain, tapi Jisung menolak halus._

 _Ia suka melihat Minho menari._

 _Seakan-akan_ hyung _yang satu ini memang tercipta untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan rumit. Jisung tidak bisa membayangkan latihan seperti apa yang Minho jalani selama ini, sebab baginya menari itu sangat susah. Jisung lebih memilih menciptakan sebuah lagu ketimbang menghapal suatu koreo._

" _Hei,"_

 _Lama melamun, Jisung tak sadar kalau Minho sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sambil menyeka keringat, Minho meminum air mineral yang Jisung berikan. Terengah-engah, ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Jisung._

" _Ayo, latihan bersamaku."_

 _Jisung gelagapan, rasanya ia masih mau bermalas-malasan sebentar lagi. "E-eh? Nanti saja,_ hyung _—"_

" _Ayolah, temani akuuu… rasanya sepi bergerak sendiri." Ujar Minho sambil nyengir._

" _Tapi,_ hyung _…"_

" _Jisung-_ ie _, tanganku mulai pegal, lho."_

 _Terkekeh, Jisung pun mengalah. "Iya, iya, deh…"_

 _Ia menggenggam tangan Minho yang kemudian menariknya bangkit. Tangan itu licin karena keringat, tapi terasa begitu hangat._

 _._

 _._

 _-:-_

 _._

 _._

 _(4)_

 _Di lain waktu, Jisung akan mendapati dirinya tengah dalam perjalanan membeli makanan bersama Minho. Mereka duduk di bus, sengaja mencari tempat paling belakang karena luas, kemudian mengobrol_ random _._

" _Kalau nanti kita debut dan terkenal… apa masih bisa naik bus dengan santai begini?"_

 _Minho menaikkan alisnya, "Kalau kebetulan tidak ada penggemar, ya, aman-aman saja menurutku."_

 _Jisung tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi bus, "Aah… aku ingin sekali debut bersembilan."_

" _Kuharap begitu."_

 _Jawaban tidak yakin dari Minho membuat Jisung menoleh cepat, "Maksud_ hyung _?"_

 _Minho mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, "Ya… kau tahu sendiri kalau aku cuma bisa menari saja… masih banyak hal yang harus kupelajari, sementara waktunya tidak banyak. Dibanding semuanya, aku lah yang paling lemah."_

"Hyung _," Jisung menepuk pundak Minho dan meremasnya kuat, merasa amat tidak setuju, "menurutmu Chan-_ hyung _itu orangnya bagaimana?"_

 _Minho menoleh bingung, "Kenapa dengan Chan-_ hyung _?" tapi ia menjawab juga. "Menurutku dia keren sekali. Dia bisa tahu kekurangan seseorang dan bisa membantunya menjadi lebih baik. Selain itu dia bisa melakukan apa saja, meskipun keberuntungannya buruk."_

 _Mereka tertawa._

" _Jadi_ hyung _yakin pada Chan-_ hyung _, 'kan?_ Hyung _percaya dia itu hebat, 'kan?"_

" _Tentu." Minho menjawab mantap._

" _Makanya,_ hyung _…" Jisung tersenyum, "Chan-_ hyung _memilihmu atas keinginannya sendiri, loh. Karena_ hyung _itu spesial. Orang hebat seperti Chan-_ hyung _saja mengakuimu. Jadi, jangan pernah ragukan kualitas dirimu,_ hyung _…"_

 _Jisung bisa merasakan bahu Minho yang bergetaran. Entah karena guncangan bus, atau hal lain. Minho tidak mau menatap Jisung, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk lutut Jisung pelan-pelan._

" _Kau benar… maafkan_ hyung _, ya, Jisung-_ ie _. Aku akan bekerja keras."_

 _Jisung merasa ada sesuatu yang bergelenyar di perutnya, naik ke dada, kemudian ke pipi, hingga ia merasa matanya mulai panas dan berair. Jisung tertawa lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Minho melakukan tos._

" _Berhenti meminta maaf,_ hyung _ini selalu begitu. Mulai sekarang semua hal akan menjadi lebih sulit, tapi kalau bersama yang lain, rasanya aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Jadi, ayo debut bersama,_ hyung _."_

 _Minho mengangguk, "Ya, ayo debut bersama…"_

 _Ditepuknya telapak tangan Jisung, dan digenggamnya erat-erat. Meski Minho lebih banyak diam, dari genggaman tangan itu, Jisung tahu,_ hyung _-nya memikirkan mereka berdelapan lebih dari yang mereka kira._

 _._

 _._

-:-

.

.

 _(5)_

 _Kemudian, evaluasi kedua datang._

 _Dan Minho tereleminasi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-:-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(2)_

 _Di suatu sore yang tenang, Minho pernah berkata,_

" _Jisung-_ ie _… kalau nanti kau ada di panggung dan aku menonton, aku akan teriak paling kencang."_

 _Jisung memukul pundak Minho main-main, "_ Hyung _bicara apa?_ Hyung _juga akan ada di panggung, tepat di sebelahku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-:-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(3)_

 _Di hari lain, Minho pernah meminta,_

" _Jisung-_ ie _, bisa tolong genggam tanganku?"_

 _Jisung menoleh, mendapati Minho menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan semburat merah di pipi. Jisung tertawa kencang._

" _Jangan tertawa!"_

" _Habis_ hyung _lucu, hahahaha…."_

 _Minho baru akan menarik tangannya lagi, tapi Jisung menyambarnya kebih dulu dan menggenggamnya erat._

" _Aku akan melakukannya sebanyak yang_ hyung _minta. Serahkan saja padaku,_ hyung _!"_

 _Minho tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar. Kalau bersama, rasanya aku bisa melakukan apa saja."_

 _Jisung cengengesan, "Makanya… ayo debut bersama—"_

 _._

 _._

-:-

.

.

(5)

Jisung membuka mata.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tembok putih yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Sekelilingnya hangat. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar Felix tertawa dari dapur, dan suara Chan- _hyung_ beradu mulut dengan Changbin.

 _Minho-_ hyung _… sudah tidak ada, ya…_

Jisung menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam udara. Minho bilang karena genggaman tangan Jisung, ia bisa melakukan rap dengan baik. Setelah evaluasi pertama, Minho jadi sering meminta genggaman tangan Jisung setiap kali ia merasa gugup. Minho selalu berkata bahwa Jisung telah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali. Minho tidak pernah sadar bahwa sebenarnya, Jisung lah yang lebih membutuhkan genggaman itu.

Jisung terkekeh, diusapnya ujung matanya yang berair.

" _Hyung_ … terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

-:-

.

.

.

.

.

 _(0)_

 _Tempat ini bising._

 _Teriakan penonton, omongan staf, dan detak jantung yang begitu kencang membuat Jisung kehilangan fokus. Mereka bersembilan, berbaris di atas panggung debut, menunggu dinding di depan mereka terangkat naik agar mereka bisa menyapa penonton sebagai Stray Kids._

 _Jisung berada di ujung, merasa di sisi kirinya terasa begitu dingin karena tidak ada orang. Namun di sisi kanannya, ada Minho._

" _Aku gugup sekali," Jisung dapat mendengar Minho berbisik, "bagaimana kalau_ rap _-ku berantakan?"_

 _Jisung melihat, bagaimana raut wajah Minho terlihat takut dan khawatir. Takut menjadi beban, khawatir akan tanggapan_ fans _. Jisung menjulurkan tangannya, menelusupkan jemarinya diantara jari-jemari milik Minho yang bergetar hebat._

 _Hangat._

"Hyung _…" Minho menoleh, Jisung tersenyum hingga deretan giginya nampak, "semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Lampu sorot di belakang Minho membuat Jisung silau. Minho terlihat_ surreal _, nampak mustahil nyata seperti bayang-bayang. Namun meski tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Minho, Jisung dapat merasakan kalau Minho tengah tersenyum padanya._

" _Terima kasih, ya, Jisung-_ ie _."_

 _._

 _-:-_

" _All the time we believed that the world is in our hand._

 _We were wrong. Maybe it wasn't._

 _Cause you're holding my hand now."_

 _NoisyCell – **Innocence**_

 _-:-_

 _._

 **A/N**

EPISODE 5 KURANG AJAR UDAH SENENG2 MAKAN DAGING EH DIBUAT BAPER SAMA VIDEO-NYA MINHO TTTT_TTTT bagian Chan udah berair ini mata… pas ke Jisung langsung banjir TTTT_TTTT _please debut as 9. Please._


End file.
